


Our Games

by DarkMusings (TimelessStories)



Category: Crossick, Nijisanji, virtual youtubers
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crossick - Freeform, Domination, F/F, Fetish, Japan, Kink, Lesbian Character, Nijisanji - Freeform, Nijisanji's fetish duo, Punishment, Restraints, S&M, Submission, Training, Waxplay, blindfold, virtual youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/DarkMusings
Summary: Read at your own risk.This story will contain material that isn't suited for everyone.Read the tags!
Relationships: Shirayuki Tomoe/Sukoya Kana
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. First Session

"You have to keep communicating with me throughout this okay? Tell me when it hurts and when it feels good" Tomoe says. She's in heels and towers even more over the younger woman.

Kana nods her head. "I'll try" she promises and offers her wrists to the elder.

"And if you panic or something is past your limits, just safe-word alright? Safe wording isn't anything bad"

Kana feels a smile crawl across her face at the evident concern. Of course Tomoe worries, but it's endearing to the point of Kana melting into the touch as Tomoe caresses her cheek with her right hand while guiding Kana's now tied together wrists above her head and securing her to one of the rings in the ceiling. If Tomoe we're to ever move she'd have so many spots to cover it probably take her forever to just putty the ceilings and walls.

"Is a blindfold okay?" Tomoe asks and Kana nods her head. Heart racing. God just imagining what things Tomoe could possibly put her through has her quivering.

As soon as Tomoe finished attaching the blindfold Kana can feel one hand trailing down to her panties clad core and the other up her stomach to her bra covered chest. Kana presses her body into Tomoe's embrace. Desperate for more of the elder’s touch.

"What should I do to you, huh?" Tomoe whispers into Kana's ear. Tracing her tongue over the restrained girl's ear in taunting.

Kana feels herself moan, "P-please stick your fingers in my throat, mistress"

Tomoe's hands stops for a moment before the hand on Kana's breasts move to first give Kana a firm squeeze on her throat, causing the blindfolded girl to open her mouth and stick out her tongue. Before slipping a couple fingers into Kana's open and eager mouth.

"Show me your fangs, pup" Tomoe orders and Kana obeys, already panting as she can feel two of Tomoe's fingers slowly inch their way down her throat. Kana let's out a choking noise, thrusting her hips for more of Tomoe’s attention at her core.  
The hand that stayed put on Kana’s stomach, slips under the panties and cups the warmth.

"Want me to finger you like a spit roast?" Tomoe asks. Her voice low and intimidating. Kana moans and nods her head eagerly. "Please" she manages to voice out, albeit very muffled.

One finger followed by another slips into Kana's core. Tomoe's long fingers fill her up good. She starts thrusting and Kana thinks she's in heaven from the way her mind goes hazy as she's fingered senseless.

"Don't cum, you'll have to earn it" Tomoe says, and it only adds to the arousal the restrained girl feels. Kana whimpers but nods her head. Right now her priority is to satisfy Tomoe’s desires.

When she feels Kana's core clench around her fingers and her fangs sink into the back of her hand she pulls out from the younger.

"Did that feel good?" Kana nods her head as she gasps for air. She knew Tomoe was either well-read or well experienced, but she didn't expect her to be this good.

"Yes, master" Kana gasps, gulping and trying to lick the spit that drooled down from the sides of her mouth.

“Good” Tomoe muses as she unties Kana’s wrists. “Down on all fours” she orders and Kana sinks down, hesitant hands searching for Tomoe in her blindfolded state.

“Bad girl, stay still” Kana gasps at the command. Obeying as she instead chooses to listen after Tomoe’s heels.

“Good, you’re a good girl right Kana?”  
“Yes, mistress”

Tomoe strokes Kana’s soft hair, smiling as the younger presses into the touch. “What else should we play with?” Tomoe asks, lifting Kana’s chin with a finger. “Speak with your fangs on display” she demands and Kana immediately makes sure her fangs are showing.

Kana feels the tip of a cane trace up her spine. Her body twitches at the sensation. “Please” she gasps. “Please what?”  
“Please hurt me, mistress” Kana feels her body tremble, breath quickening and pupils dilate.

The cane trails back down her spine, before it starts to tap on her butt and upper thighs. Tomoe stops the cane for a moment to get a feel with her warm hands. “Mistress, that tickles” Kana giggles as she feels Tomoe pinch her skin lightly.  
Tomoe’s hands trails up Kana’s sides at that. Gently curling her fingers to tickle the girl.

“N-no! N-no, stop” Kana giggles as she tries to crawl away.  
The cane hits her firmly on her butt in reprimand at that.

“I thought I told you to stay still” Tomoe’s voice is low and even outside of sessions it has Kana nervous but right now, she’s terrified. She’s completely at the elder’s mercy.

“Forgive me, master” she whispers. “Count out loud” Tomoe hisses and Kana nods her head.

“Two!” she says when the cane makes contact with her behind again.

“Tsk, tsk, start over”

“W-wait why?!”

The cane hits her again and Kana really has to struggle to get back into position this time around as the burning builds with each new hit.

“Because I say so, start over from one, you bad girl”

The fourth lashing marks her upper thighs and Kana has to let out a whimper at the attack.  
“O-one” she mutters

“Can’t hear you, then that one doesn’t count either”

Kana feels herself sink and submit. “Y-yes, forgive me” she says and steels herself for the next hit.

“One” she counts, followed by a pained whimper. Moving her upper body forwards in an attempt to lessen the pain but eventually getting back into position again after taking a couple deep breaths.

“Two” the hits keeps burning, and it feels as if she’s bleeding under her skin but Tomoe wouldn’t do that to her, would she? No, the Tomoe she knows-

“Three” It feels as if her skin is torn, and honestly she’s not sure how much more she can take at this pace.

“Please, go easy on me, mistress” she gasps. Tears building in her throat.

“Can you handle 7 more?” Tomoe’s voice is back to being gentle and Kana nods her head eagerly at that.

“Yes!” she steels herself for the incoming abuse but immediately crumbles when they come in quick succession.

“4,5-w-wait, 6,7,8-Mistress, 9...10”  
Kana feels Tomoe’s hand press against her back. “Lie down” she says and Kana obeys. It’s actually a relief to lie down rather than having to stand on her now aching knees.

Tomoe’s heels click against the floor followed by the sounds of striking a lighter. Kana lays still. She had yet to receive permission to move and so far Tomoe had done a good job of showing what disobedience got her.

“Push your butt up” Tomoe says and Kana moves to push her ass into the air. The wax driblets burn hot for a second before fading into a comforting warmth.  
With each new wax droplet that makes contact with her skip she lets out a whimper.

“Tell me how it feels” Tomoe demands

“Good, hot” Kana gasps. A scream rips from her throat when a larger amount of wax is poured down her back.

“Lay down on your back”

Kana obeys, her body shivering at the coldness of the air.

“Stick out your tongue” Kana opens her mouth and feels a pair of fingers push their way down her throat immediately.

Her nipples get hit with the heat of the melted wax. She’s not sure how long she’s been doing it, but she catches herself moaning at the stimulation. Tomoe retreats her fingers but pinches the tip of Kana’s tongue to force it out of her mouth.

“Be a good girl for me now” Tomoe says, voice deep and Kana mumbles a muffled “Yes master” to the best of her abilities.

Her knee-jerk reaction to move away when the candle wax hit her tongue only causes her troubles as Tomoe releases her grip on Kana’s tongue but only momentarily to slap the blindfolded girl across the face. “The next one will be harder” Tomoe promises and Kana can feel tears overflow.

Her breath is ragged as she feels Tomoe pinch her tongue and pull it out again, so the wax has a place to fall.

Tomoe lets go of her tongue but tells Kana to keep her mouth open and tongue out. Kana hears Tomoe blow out the candle and jerks as she feels the last bit of melted wax being dribbled on her stomach.

The blindfold is pushed off and Kana's eyes meet with the soft gaze of Tomoe. Strangely they're not cruel but rather loving eyes that stare back at her.

"Come into my lap" Tomoe says raking her fingers over Kana's tongue to peel off the wax. Kana gladly obliges. Sitting chest to chest in Tomoe's lap with her arms around her shoulders and Tomoe’s arms around her hips.

"There's so much more I want to do to you, do you think you can take it?"

Kana nods her head. "Yes, whatever you please"

“Don’t agree to my requests so readily Kana!” Tomoe scolds as she wraps the younger woman in a soft blanket.

“Maybe we could do an ASMR where we act out a scene with only sounds and our voices? Do you think our fans would enjoy that?” Kana nods her head. Their fans would love it but to convey these feelings and sensations with only her voice and sound effects?

“Then you’d need to do this a bit more, so I can portray it accurately!”  
Tomoe smiles widely at that.

“Of course!” Tomoe agrees. Kana hugs the elder closer to herself. Savoring the comfort of her embrace and warmth.


	2. Punishment

"498 … 499 … 500” Kana gasps. “Mistress, I finished counting…” Kana lifts her head to look up at her mistress that looms over her.

“Do you think you did a good job?” Tomoe asks, her arms crossed as she uses the tip of her shiny black heels to lift Kana’s chin to look at her.

The younger woman takes a moment to consider, from the way Tomoe's eyes aren't flickering with delight Kana can only assume she didn't.

“N-no, mistress” Kana closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. Sinking like a guilty dog caught by its angry owner.

“Then you should ask me to punish you, like a good girl” Tomoe instructs. Her tone firm and Kana can feel herself quiver and grow more aroused as the fear builds in her chest.

“Yes, please punish me, mistress” Kana stutters. But Tomoe doesn’t look pleased at all.

“You can do better than that Kana” Tomoe tilts her head to the side and raises her eyebrows in mock pity.

“Please punish me, mistress” Kana swallows the lump in her throat and tries again, this time she looks Tomoe in the eye, and she tries to convey her deep devotion and admiration for the elder. She is in fact eager to make up for her shortcomings.

Tomoe lowers herself, so she’s eye level with the kneeling girl and nudges Kana into her embrace. “Good girl” she murmurs into her ear and strokes her hair in reward.  
Kana's cuffed wrists find themselves resting on Tomoe's chest. Kana nuzzles into the embrace. Her master is ever loving.

“Let’s give you a lil’ treat as reward, puppy” Tomoe smiles and grips Kana by the chin. Running her index finger and middle finger over Kana’s lips. The girl opens her mouth, tongue chasing the fingers to the best of her ability.

"Stick out your tongue for me" Tomoe says and Kana obeys. Choking back a moan as Tomoe slips her fingers down her throat.  
When Tomoe retreats her fingers Kana is quick to thank her.

"See, you can be good if you put your mind to it" her mistress speaks and Kana nods her head quickly.

"Please punish me as you see fit, mistress!"

Tomoe smiles at her, running a hand through her hair as she thinks of what things could actually serve as a punishment for such a masochist.

"Fetch the small butt plug and the lube on the cart" Tomoe orders and Kana freezes for a moment. Before standing up to fetch the items.

"Who gave you permission to be bipedal?" Tomoe interrupts and Kana quickly sinks down to her hands and knees again. Eyes shaking as the realization hits her.

"Forgive me" she stutters. Tomoe only clicks her tongue at her. Her sharp stiletto heels clicking against the warm wooden floors.

"Bring the medium butt plug too" she commands and Kana feels a shiver run down her spine at that.

Her mistress is known for being merciless.

"Take off the leather cuffs" Tomoe orders. Taking out the dreaded pair of cruel steel handcuffs.

Kana obeys, undoing the clasps and slipping her wrists out of the restraints before offering her wrists to her mistress.

The handcuffs click as they are secured and locked in place. Thus time back binding her.  
They chafe terribly against Kana's sensitive wrists and for sure was one of Tomoe's punishment tools she dreaded the most.

"Arch your back" Tomoe says and presses lightly on the small of her submissive's' back.

Kana obeys, already trembling as she steels herself for punishment.

"Spread your legs wider" Tomoe commands. Tapping back and forth on the insides of Kana's thighs with the cane to encourage her.

The first hit lands square on her sphincter has her almost breaking position as the pain jolts out her limbs.

"Enjoying it?" Tomoe asks but Kana quickly shakes her head. Shaking fingers moving to try to shield the abused hole. But Tomoe grabs the handcuff chain and jerks Kana's wrists up. Straining her shoulders.

"You're so disobedient today. Could it be you want to be punished even more?"

"No, mistress please. I'm sorry" Kana pleads. Trembling body fighting to be still as the punishment resumes.

The cane take turns hitting across both Kana's cheeks and right on her anus. Tears overflowing by the 29th hit. Her welted behind, burning and aching from the welts.

The cane is put down, and her shoulders allowed to rest as her wrists are let down. Kana feels a cold liquid being massaged into her aching sphincter.

"Come on, relax" Tomoe says and Kana forces herself to take a couple deep breaths. Tomoe doesn't warm her up with a finger instead the small steel butt plug is pushed in with a gentle but unyielding force. Moving the plug back and forth to see Kana's sphincter stretch around the thickest part.

Kana groans. It feels good definitely but due to the caning her sphincter burns and aches as it stretches to accommodate the toy.

The small plug is discarded and in its place a twice as thick plug, daunting ridges and consisting of three steel beads stacked on top of each other.

"Please be gentle with me, mistress" Kana pleads. She's not sure why she's so scared. Pain has never been anything she feared before plus Tomoe is a skillful and wise master. But despite it all. Fear rides shotgun.

Her mistress hands caresses the welts on her bruised butt. "Of course, my love" Tomoe promises. Placing a tender kiss on one of the well-defined welts.

"Thank you mistress, I love you" Kana replies. Body tensing as she feels the monster plug poke her anal opening.

"Relax, deep breaths. I'm right here" Tomoe encourages.

Kana nods her head and takes deep breaths to force herself to relax. She tries to focus on the hand that caresses her lower back and not on the cold steel that forces its way into her.

“Mistress” Kana exclaims when the second bead is making its way in, her breathing labored and hands balled into fists.

Tomoe caresses Kana’s back and places soft kisses down her spine. “You’re doing so good, Kana” she encourages and Kana can’t help but whine as the intruder forces its way in completely.

“Good girl, my good girl” Tomoe soothes her. Holding Kana’s face between her hands and rubbing gentle circles on her cheeks.

Kana’s cheeks flush. “Thank you, master.” She whisperers. Eager eyes searching in her masters.

"Crawl over to the guillotine" Kana feels terror overcome her. The dreaded instrument, though not the same as a real guillotine, was of equal horror.

"Go on" Tomoe's eyes harden again. "I'm running out of patience" she warns.

Sheepishly Kana makes her way over. Trembling as she's staring at the furniture.

"You know what to do" her mistress speaks and Kana forces herself to rise to her feet again. Leaning onto the leather clad wood table and placing her head in the steel stocks.

Tomoe lowers the upper part and locks kana in place. Ignoring the whimpers as she moves to strap her down with the attached leather straps.  
The cruel leather wrap around the outside of Kana’s arms and force them close to her body while simultaneously forcing her still on the provided table. Her legs are kicked open and locked in place by heavy steel and Kana is stuck.

"Mistress please, I love you. Please be lenient with me this once" Kana struggles in her bonds.

Tomoe kneels down so she's face to face with the restrained girl. Holding her face in her hands and gently caressing the face of her submissive.

"I love you, Kana but a punishment is a punishment. I believe in you"

"Thank you mistress, I'm scared but knowing you're the one behind it all makes it bearable.

"Good, remember that" Tomoe stands up again. Hand lightly trailing along Kana's back bound arms down to her wrists to her hands which she gives a reassuring squeeze.

Tomoe tapes a clit vibrator in place and puts it on the highest setting. Smiling as Kana starts to tremble.

"Maistress, please let me" she pleads pitifully. In her state she can't do anything but beg.

"Huum, no" Tomoe lowers the vibrations to a still powerful but not enough to get her off setting.

Kana whines but submits.

Tomoe pushes a vibrator into the restrained girl and uses rope to tie into a harness that keeps the toy in place. The vibrator set to an equal teasing and taunting setting.

Tomoe slaps Kana's butt a couple of times just to make it blush before going back around to her locked in place face.

"What do you say?" She questions with a sadistic smirk.

"Thank you, mistress."

"Good now open up"

Kana obeys, tear filled eyes staring at her mistress as she feels long and slender fingers make their way down her throat.  
Tomoe knows how to move her fingers to make Kana feel good and its getting unbearable not to cum from all the stimulation.

"Please" she tries again but this time a firm open-handed smack lands on the side of her face. Startled, tears fall.

"That's a good expression you got" Tomoe hums.

Kana, oh precious Kana softly crying while stimulated.

"Mistress" she begs. Struggling in her unyielding bonds.

Her mistress only smiles at her. Those kind eyes staring lovingly while delivering a slap of equal force to her other cheek.

"See Kana? This is what your disobedience got you"

"Forgive me mistress, I’ll do better” Kana promises, eyes bloodshot and cheeks glistening from her still flowing tears.

“Good girl, have you had enough?” Tomoe wipes the tears and connects their lips.

“Let me cum” Kana moans against her mistress soft lips.

“No, you won’t get such a luxury today, when you learned to behave you’ll be rewarded one.”

Kana nods. "I understand, mistress"

"Good" Tomoe caresses Kana's reddend cheeks. Gently whiping the tears away and fixing the stray locks of hair..

"Your eyes, are always so kind mistress. You never look cruel. Even during these punishments." Kana says as she nuzzles into the touch. Child like eyes staring up at the taller figure.

"Is that so? Pet" Tomoe hums. Her hands moving to release the ypunger from the device. Tomoe guides Kana to kneel on the floor again and then pushes her face down while nudging her ass up. "I'm going to help you, but you'll need to push it out ypurself too." Tomoe instructs. "Yes, I'll try" Kana says.

It's not painful by any means, but it takes a surprising amout of effort. Even with Tomoe's gentle pulling. Once the buttplug is completely expelled, Kana is snuggled on the bed. Her sore muscles melting into the warmth and comfort.

"Let's put on some ointment" Tomoe moves to get off bed but Kana pulls her back in. Clinging harder.  
"No, not yet!" She whines.

"Hey now, you'll get terrible aches if we don't hurry"

Kana whines some more but lets up. Eventually she settles down when she realises Tomoe massages it in and god it feels good to be loved by a woman like her.


	3. Puppy

“So, you’re telling me you want me to be rougher?” Tomoe crosses her legs and leans back into her chair. 

“And- and… I want to use this-” Kana takes out a small plastic bag which she reaches into and fishes out a bright pink leather collar and leash. 

Tomoe holds out her hand and inspects the item. It’s quite wide for a regular play collar, but it’s still definitely just a collar. Not a posture one. 

“You liked being my puppy?” Tomoe lowers her voice and smirks at the sight that greets her. Kana nodding eagerly and bowing down so her forehead is pressed against the floor with her hands beside her head in submission. 

“Please, hurt me- Discipline me” Kana’s voice quiver and rasps. Her obvious horniness leaking through. 

“Then bark for me puppy” Tomoe commands. 

Kana freezes. This is what she wants, but it still manages to catch her off guard.   
As her cheeks burn hot in embarrassment she does. 

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" in quick, eager succession. 

Her mistress smirks at her. Lifting her chin with her toes so their eyes meet. 

"Good puppy" she smirks down at the girl beneath her. 

"Lets get you a tail" Kana barks once, slow hesitant. Awaiting what that is supposed to mean. 

Tomoe rustles about in her toy cabinet for a moment before an "Ah ha! Found you!" is exclaimed. 

Kana sits still on the floor. 

"On all fours, puppy" Her mistress speaks and Kana obeys. Trembling in anticipation. Heart beating erratically in her rib cage. 

“Relax for me” Tomoe whispers and Kana takes a couple of deep breaths. 

Her breath hitching the moment she feels something push its way into her sphincter. 

She trusts Tomoe, trust her enough not to protest and struggle. Lets the toy fill her and suddenly there's a tail hanging between her legs. 

"Shake your butt for me" 

Kana blinks. Turns her head to look at the gray speckled fake fur before gently swaying her hips side to side. 

It looks kinky. 

"Move your hair to the side" her master orders and Kana is quick to obey. 

The collar is soft yet snug against her neck. A reminder of whom she belongs to and what she is. 

"Pink suits you" her master compliments and Kana barks then breathes heavily like the dog she plays. 

"Fetch" Tomoe says as she waves a dildo in font of Kana's face. The sex toy is gently thrown a bit behind the submissive. Who eagerly goes after it. 

It's quite relaxing, Kana just barking, growling and whimpering. No sass, no bratting. Not that Kana bratted during their sessions anyways. But it felt calmer. 

Kana nudges her head against Tomoe's masterpieces to legs. Eager eyes looking up for permission. 

"What does puppy want" Tomoe uncrosses and recrosses her legs. Changing it from the left leg on top to the right. 

Kana sticks her tongue out, before rubbing her face against the lower legs again. 

Tomoe smiles, reaches down to caress Kana's face. The kneeling girls closes her eyes and nuzzles into the touch. Letting out a content sigh.

“Where you just about to lick my legs without permission puppy?” Kana opens her eyes and looks up. Tomoe’s eyes are warm as they stare back at her. She nods once in response. “I managed to stop myself” ´Kana whispers, afraid that if she spoke any louder that her mistress' soft gaze would harden. 

“Good girl” Tomoe trails her naked toes along Kana’s bare abdomen. Up her stomach to her shoulders, then up her neck before it is placed right in front of Kana’s eager mouth. 

“Please, mistress let me worship you” Kana pleads. It’s desperate, like a starved dog in front of a steak. Like a leg fetishist in front of her favorite pair of legs. 

“And what will you do for me in exchange?” Kana thinks for a moment. Well, Tomoe is a sadist isn’t she? So perhaps a flogging or caning would bring her joy? Maybe some edging? Tomoe loves the expression Kana wears whenever she is teased and denied or perhaps-

“You’re taking too long, do you want it or not?” Kana nods again but this time with more vigor. 

“I want it so much, mistress!” Kana bows her head. For some reason she feels like she disobeyed. 

“Look at me” Tomoe orders and Kana obeys. 

Kana swallows nervously at the sight that greets her. In her mistress lap lay a rubber flogger, it’s tassels thick with its sharp edges. Kana’s eyes moved to the object in her mistress hands. A lollipop riding crop. Like a thin stainless steel crop except on the very end instead of a piece of leather there was a rubber puck, thick and heavy. Engraved with “Property of Shirayuki” 

Those objects, often paired with the guillotine for the cruel punishments where Kana had no way to escape. Nowhere to run. 

“I want you to enjoy these tools, learn to take this pain with pleasure” Tomoe speaks. She runs the puck up between Kana’s breasts and along her neck. Nudging her chin up further using the cruel tool. 

“Y-Yes mistress” Kana stutters out. To her, those tools remind her of failure, of the moments she’s been disobedient. 

“I’ll go easy on you, my little puppy” Tomoe promises and Kana nods once again. 

“Thank you, mistress”


	4. Fanart

"Have you seen all this fan art of us?” Tomoe has an unreadable expression on her face. Her eyes are playful but there’s no hint of playfulness on any other part of her face. Kana feels a shiver run up her spine. 

“What fan art?” she asks, curious. 

“The lewd kind, our fans seems to think you’re the top, look in this one you even have me bound up and on my knees” Tomoe sounds calm but there’s something off in her tone. Just slight but Kana can’t put her finger on what exactly it is. 

“It’s just fan art” she says as of on reflex. As if trying to convey that it isn’t her doing.   
But Tomoe's eyes harden at that. 

"Come kneel before me" She says. Voice dark and menacing. "Hands behind your head" She follows up as Kana obeys. 

"Master, I love you" Kana searches in her girlfriends eyes and finds the elder soften at that. 

"And I love you, my Kana" she responds.   
As she steps closer to the kneeling girl she holds out her hand which Kana keeps hee eyes trained on. 

Her master had taught her well. If she held it palm up she wanted to hold the younger's chin, if oalm down she wanted tender kisses across her hand. 

Today it was palm up and Kana threw herself into the hand when in close enough proximity. 

"Who told you to move out of position?" Tomoe asks, retreating her hand and crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" Kana stutters. She's too eager, too much like a untrained puppy at times she sometimes wondered if Tomoe would grow tired lf her. 

"On all fours" Tomoe orders and Kana obeys. Nervous eyes shifting about. 

"im sorry master" Kana says again. Hoping it will get across. 

"now, that's enough apologising with your mouth. Show me with your body how sorry you are" Tomoe says, pressing her stiletto clad foot on the back of the kneeling girls head forcing it down against the floor beneath them. 

"bark like the animal you are" Her master commands and Kana feels herself sink deep into the depths of her masochistic desires. 

"Argghhhfffg! Woof! Woof!" 

"Good girl" Tomoe praises as she retracts hee shoe allowing Kana to lift her head. 

"Where is your collar, huh?" Tomoe questions. 

Kana's hands fly up to her bare throat.  
Whining, she lowers her head again but this time she leans forwards to lick her masters shiny shoes. 

"Do you think I won't punish you?" her master asks. Kana looks up but keeps licking. Honestly Tomoe always delivered on her punishments but if Kana could soothe it, even just a little. Then she would try to. An upset Tomoe wasn't fun to deal with. 

"Forgive me mistress" Kana says, sitting on her knees in front of the dominant woman.. 

Tomoe just smiles at her. Tapping the slapper rythmically against her own open hand. 

"If you're sorry 50 slaps won't be a problem will it?" 

Kana gulps. Eyes shaking even more as she gets into position. 

50?! She will be sore for days! But, if it's that what it takes to make up for her wrong doing then it's nothing. 

"followed by 50 by the cane" Tomoe continues and Kana feels her stomach drop at that. 

"But mistress, it will break me, I-" 

"Good, it's about time you'll break for me" Tomoe retorts. Kana's eyes shake. Tomoe, this isn't the Tomoe she knows. 

As Tomoe pushes Kana down on the floor, face down ass up. The first couple of slaps barely hurt at all but they're just warm up. Each new hit burns more than the previous one and she's shaking by the 30th hit. "Mistress!" Kana pleads. 

"Count the last 20" Tomoe demands and Kana cna only obey. 

"one, thank you mistress" Kana quickly rants out the moment the tool hits her. "Two-" 

The slapper is dropped with a heavy thud and Kana gasps for air. She's so sore but Tomoe, her precious Tomoe wants this. And Kana wants what Tomoe wants. 

The cane swishes loudly in the air. 

"Mistress, it already hurts so much" 

The cane makes its first impact and Kana struggles not to cry as the pain keeps building. 

"Good, it's a punishment after all" 

Kana looks over her shoulder at the person that keeps caning her. Those eyes that used to be so soft and loving. Are now cold and cruel. 

"Red" Kana says and it works a charm. Tomoe is quick in pulling Kana into her embrace. "I'm so sorry, my love" Kana hugs back. 

She doesn't know that to say, how to put words to the emotions so she stays silent. Except for one promise she'll never break. And that she feels the need to remind Tomoe of in this moment. 

"I love you"


	5. Worries

Tomoe doesn't want to hurt her. Kana is a lot younger and as such much less experienced. 

And smaller, Kana isn't tiny for being a woman, but she is definitely small compared to Tomoe herself. 

"Hey! Are you even listening?!" Kana roars over the phone. 

"Sorry, I got distracted" she says and laughs. 

"Stop thinking about other stuff when you're talking with me!" Kana protests and Tomoe laughs louder at that. 

"I was thinking of you though. Maybe in a more vulnerable and sexy position" 

Kana is silent on the other end. No doubt blushing like crazy. 

"S-shut up you pervert!"   
"Idiot!" 

Kana throws her verbal tantrum and Tomoe can't help but feel Kana is perfect. 

She's strong and independent but despite it willing to submit to the elder. They click kink wise, not all the boxes but a lot of them. 

"Are you going to be a good girl and calm down?" Tomoe lowers her voice and smiles as she hears Kana gasp on the other end. 

"Y-yes" the younger stutter. 

"Good, what were you saying before?" Tomoe can feel how flushed and embarrassed Kana is without having to see her. She knows Kana like the back of her hand. 

"You know our sessions?" 

"Mm, our little games" 

"Well, I want you to keep it at t  
The current intensity."

"Oh, how naughty you are, Sukoya   
Kana." 

Kana gasps again. This time her breath doesn't go back to steady after a moment of silence and instead comes as short aroused gasps. 

"You really do enjoy being my little slave don't you?" 

"Yes, mistress" 

Tomoe lets out a laugh.


	6. Aftercare

Kana finds herself snuggled into the taller woman. Tomoe is silent. Warm but-

"I'm sorry I went overboard, I wont do it again. Please believe me when I say I love you more than anything. Kana-"

The woman in question shuts her up with a kiss. The older relaxes and melts into the warmth.

"Thank you" Tomoe whispers when they pull away.

Tomoe hugs Kana closer. The younger of the two bonking the elder of the head. 

"Stop it! I can't breathe!~"

Tomoe lets up and pouts. "Kanaa~" she whines childishly.

"I'm sore as hell thanks to a certain someone" Kana grumbles.

"I said I'm sorry…" Tomoe lets go of Kana and slips under the covers.

"Hey you, don't neglect your duties! Aftercare isn't finished yet!"

Tomoe rolls her eyes. "Under the duvet then, I'm cold"

Kana reaches over to smack the older before joining her under the covers.

"Tsk, some queen you are" Kana mumbles.

Tomoe tickles Kana until she cries. "Say that again?" she encourages sweetly when Kana tries to gasp out something.

"I'm sorry, please"

Tomoe moves her hands to bring Kana close again. "let's get your butt taken care of" Tomoe doesn't need to untwine from Kana's limbs to reach the bruise reducing cream on the nightstand. And she doesnt need to remove the duvet to apply it.

Despite Kana's protests the cream is applied without Kana having to move very much at all. Only so she's laying chest to chest on top of her girlfriend.

Tomoe is indeed a wonderful woman. Kana peppers kisses on the elder. Much to both Tomoe's delight and dismay.

"Hey you, don't. I'm trying to focus~" Tomoe whines. Double checking to make sure she applied the ointment to all of Kana's sore areas. Before moving her hands up to cradle the younger's face in her hands.

"Naughty girl" Tomoe smiles at her girlfriend as she gasps and blushes at the notion.

"Calm down babe, we need to sleep" Tomoe pulls up the covers and move so she's laying on her side with Kana by her right.

Tomoe nuzzles her head against Kana's. 

"Love you" 

Kana laughs and caresses Tomoe's beautiful face. 

"Love you" 


	7. Soap

Kana is kneeling on the floor. Awaiting Tomoe’s arrival.

_Go to the dungeon, strip and kneel by my throne._

There's a mirror here, a new full body mirror. It both draws Kana’s eyes and make her feel self-conscious at the same time.

Tomoe enter, clad in scanty latex that looks like it would explode any moment from Tomoe's generous assets. For some reason she has a white bar of soap in hand.

"Did you wait long?" Tomoe asks. Running her fingers through the kneeling girl's hair.

"Not at all, mistress" Kana responds with a sigh as she nuzzles into the touch.

"Why do you think I called you in here?" Tomoe asks. Withdrawing her hand.

Kana thinks for a moment, but no answer pops up in her mind.

"Have you been a good girl?" Tomoe narrows her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

Kana look up at her mistress, confused eyes searching for an answer.

"Yes, haven't I?"

Her mistress wags her finger at her. “Why did you tickle me so much during the last stream? All I asked for was a massage...in front of our fans too.”

“But mistress-” Kana tries to defend herself but is immediately hushed by the soap bar that is shoved into her mouth.

“Hush, you found me cute, yes? So cute you tickled me to tears even when I told you to stop, yes?”

Kana nods her head, pupils dilating in realization. She’s here for a proper punishment.

“Drop that soap, and you’re going to regret it, pet” Tomoe warns.

Kana nods her head again.

“Good, spread your legs and keep looking at yourself” Tomoe guides Kana’s head to look into the mirror before sinking her teeth into the base of the younger’s neck.

Kana struggles with herself, she doesn’t want to bite down any deeper into the soap, but she can’t deal with the pleasure of Tomoe’s teeth sinking into her skin, especially her neck.

God, Tomoe keeps biting her all over and then the elders soft tongue soothes her.

Kana tries to plead, but it falls to deaf ears. She doesn't even understand what she tried to say, so there's no way Tomoe will.

"Be a good girl and take it" Tomoe whispers in Kana's ear. Moving to hold Kana from behind and moving one hand to fondle between the younger's legs.

Kana nods her head. She will take it all, even if that means she'd end up eating the soap by accident.

"Look at yourself, girl" Tomoe orders and Kana obeys. Her trembling body growing red in arousal.

Tomoe smiles, rubbing Kana's nipples with her free hand and sinking her teeth into Kana's shoulder.

Kana screws her eyes shut. Trembling as Tomoe brings her to the edge then stops.

Kana feels her eyes fill with tears of frustration. Her body aches for more. For the pleasure Tomoe denies her.

"Do you taste it?" Tomoe asks. Kana thinks for a moment, yes it's disgusting, but it isn't enough to turn her off. And honestly she's been too distracted trying not to swallow it whole as she tries to not come undone by her mistress administrations.

Kana nods her head softly, a hint of hesitation present. Her mistress seemed to pick up on this as her cruel order reflects her intent.

"Gnaw on it, softly"

Kana drags her teeth back and forth over the bar of soap to the best of her ability. And indeed the sharp taste of lavender soap hits her hard.

"Good, nice expression. Pet."

Kana forces her eyes open to look at her cruel mistress. The woman in question returns to teasing the younger's skin.

"What's wrong? Don't you feel proud disobeying your mistress in front of our fans?"

Kana keeps the eye contact, her body trembling as the pleasure consumes her again.

Was proud really the right word? She was smug, yes. Teasing, yes. Perhaps a bit mean but was she proud?

Kana lets out a whine as Tomoe denies her of orgasm a second time.

Kana shakes her head, no proud wasn't the right word. She would never be proud of humiliating the elder.

"Good girl, because you are such a good girl you'll do better next time right?"

Kana nods her head, pleading eyes searching in her mistresses eyes.

"Spit out and tell me where you belong pet" Kana obeys, opening her mouth wider and allowing the chewed bar of soap to land in her hand before placing it aside.

"I belong to you, mistress" Kana says after a moment of adjusting her jaw. Tomoe raises her eyebrows in taunting.

"Below you, mistress" Kana continues and Tomoe breaks out into a satisfied smile at that.

"Good girl"


End file.
